


[殇浪] 七夕特别行动

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 殇浪和卷丹七夕双人约会的故事。
Relationships: Ken San Un | Juǎn Cán Yún/Tan Hi | Dān Fěi, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 卷丹, 殇浪





	1. Chapter 1

大清早，卷残云开门瞧见殇不患的时候挺吃惊。

作为一个开诊所的，哪个病人上门他都不该觉得吃惊才是，毕竟谁还没个头疼脑热的。可最近都没听说殇不患的小队出任务，想来不会因此受伤，一大清早造访诊所实在让他摸不着头脑。

“那个……阿翡还在做准备，殇大哥你先坐这儿等会儿哈。”

“我不是来找丹医生的，我是来找你的。”

“咦？找我有什么事儿吗？”

“这个嘛……”殇不患话到嘴边又咽了回去，一阵尴尬的沉默被他更加尴尬的笑声打破，“那个，最近你和丹医生过得还好吗？”

“挺好啊。”

“各方面都挺好？”

“嗯……等等，你这话里有话啊，你想说哪方面？”

“就是……那……方面。”殇不患的声音越来越小。

“呃……”

这一大清早的，聊这个合适吗！卷残云边腹诽边给殇不患倒了杯水，“不是，你为什么要问我？”

“我实在想不到还能问谁了，认识的人里就只有你有女朋友。”

“说……说得也是……可是，你和浪大哥的情况和我们不一样啊！”

“呃……”

“……”卷残云看着殇不患无助的眼神，也不太好意思把他打发走，只好硬着头皮问，“那你说吧。”

殇不患感激地看了一眼卷残云，一口喝完了杯中地水，长出一口气，“就是……那什么……阿浪他……不让我看。”

“看啥？”

“啥都不让，不瞒你说，我至今见过的，也就到他穿着演出服的程度为止了。”

“那你们怎么……”

“拉窗帘，关灯，确保绝对黑暗，然后摸黑。”

“怎么听着跟恐怖片似的……”卷残云拍了拍殇不患地肩以示同情。“那事后……也不让看？”

“阿浪总是一溜烟就躲进浴室把自己收拾整齐了再出来，那速度，我都觉得他能飞。”

卷残云报以同情的眼神，“你这个情况太少见了，我没遇到过这种事儿啊……阿翡她……”

“残云？你在跟谁聊天呢……咦？殇大哥？”

“啊，丹医生，抱歉打扰了。”殇不患挠挠头，在人家小两口面前肯定不能接着讲这种事儿啊，起身准备告辞。

“诶？这么快要走了吗？吃个早饭再走吧？”丹翡示意卷残云赶紧去买早饭，“殇大哥你来得正好，你去过的地方多，正好可以向你请教一下。”

“哦，好啊。你想知道什么？”

卷残云很快从街口买了早点回来，三人边吃边聊。

“我和残云今天打算下午早点关门，去吃大餐，泡温泉。看上了这几个地方，不知道哪个更好，殇大哥你觉得呢？”

“哦，这几个地方我熟……这地方人太多了，我不喜欢……那个还行，地方不错，价钱贵些……哦！仙镇温泉更好些，就是得开车去，路挺不好走。”

“残云，那我们就去仙镇温泉吧？”

“好啊。”

“你们今天有什么喜事要庆祝吗？”

“咦？殇大哥你不知道吗？今天是七夕诶！”

“七夕……啊！！完全忘光了！”殇不患叹了口气，“我只记得今天要去银行查账来着……”

“要不然，你们也一起去仙镇温泉吧？”卷残云顺水推舟，“反正看你的样子也没有安排别的节目。”

“温泉……不行啊，你也知道……是吧……阿浪肯定不愿意去。”碍于丹翡也在场，殇不患向卷残云眨了眨眼。

卷残云瞬间领悟。

丹翡有些好奇这两个人在打什么哑谜，忍住了没问，“不如你先问问浪大哥？说不定他也很期待七夕呢。”

“对啊对啊，就说和我们来个双人约会，兴许他就想来了呢。”

“……也行，我去问问吧，谢啦！”

“咦？今儿个殇不患怎么大清早的就出门了？”聆牙嚼着油条和浪巫谣搭话，他总觉得浪巫谣的情绪有些低落。

“哦，他说去查上回任务的赏金打过来没有。”

“不对啊，这么早，银行还没开门呢。”聆牙往自己嘴里灌了口豆浆，“阿浪，你这粥再不喝要冷掉了。”

浪巫谣随便应了一声，只是用勺子翻搅了一下碗里的粥，还是没有喝。

“阿浪，你怎么了？和殇不患闹别扭了？”

摇头。

“可是最近你们俩总是怪怪的诶。”

浪巫谣没有答话，默默扒完了碗里的粥，拽着聆牙的胳膊进了屋。

浪巫谣和殇不患分别有一间屋子，自从两人成为恋人之后，殇不患就住到了浪巫谣的屋子里，把自己屋改成了工作室。

聆牙进的就是浪巫谣的屋子。

浪巫谣的习惯很好，屋里已经收拾整齐，聆牙找了个椅子坐下，见浪巫谣眉头皱得更紧，然后，像是下定了什么决心一样，打开了床头柜的抽屉。

聆牙瞧见抽屉里的一大摞书，顿时想起了往事，乐了。

事情还得从半年前说起。

作为赏金猎人小队的伪装，殇不患，浪巫谣，睦天命和聆牙组了一个乐队，要去哪里出任务的时候，就会先去当地安排演出。

当然，没有任务的时候，他们也会在居住地不远的场子轮番演出来补贴家用。

原本就是这样简单的合作关系了，然而，半年前的任务中浪巫谣受了点伤，把这简单的关系变得不简单了很多。

浪巫谣伤得倒是不重，只是一条腿骨折，打着石膏躺着不太能动。聆牙理所当然要照顾他的生活起居，可殇不患觉得作为赏金猎人小队的队长，自己有责任照顾浪巫谣，所以自告奋勇把活儿全都揽下了。

“咦，阿浪，你屋里什么时候有了个影碟机？”殇不患有一阵子没进过浪巫谣的屋了，环视一圈，好像有了不少变化。

“哦，是天命给我的，我还没有用过。”

“咦？怎么不用呢？”

“呃……”浪巫谣不知为何紧张了起来，“没有合适的影碟。”

“我屋里有几部电影挺好看的，一会儿我给你拿来……你这影碟机的遥控器放哪儿了？”

“……想不起来了，没事，不看也行。”

“那多无聊啊，别担心，肯定在这屋里，我给你找找。”

浪巫谣想着，反正殇不患一时半会儿找不到就消停了，自己现在动不了，随便他吧。可当他看到殇不患要打开他的床头柜的时候，突然紧张地坐了起来，“不患！别开抽屉！”

“为什么啊？”浪巫谣的话说得迟了，殇不患已经一把拉开了抽屉，“哟，遥控器找到了，咦？你这儿不是有几张影碟嘛~呃……”

床头柜的光线有些暗，殇不患没看清影碟是什么内容，随手拿了一张凑近看了看，然后愣在了当场。

“都说了……别开……”浪巫谣拉过被子罩在脑袋上逃避现实。

影碟的封面还挺一目了然，明显是带点儿爱情的动作片，要说带点儿动作的爱情片也行。影片的两个主角，都是男人。

总之完全不像是浪巫谣会去看的影片。

殇不患愣了挺久，好不容易回过神，隔着被子拍了拍，“咳咳，那什么，是我的错，我不该乱开你的抽屉，你别生气……”

被子里的浪巫谣有些发抖。

感觉情况不太对，殇不患一把扯过被子，只见浪巫谣的眼眶都是红的，看都不敢看他，转过了脸。

“巫谣？”这一定是哪里搞错了，殇不患扳过浪巫谣的肩，一手托着他的脸颊让他转过脸面对自己。“那个，别紧张，你喜欢看什么我都没意见，真的。”

这是完完全全被误解了，而且还是被殇不患误解。浪巫谣瞬间眼泪又涌了出来，小声辩解，“不是我的。”

他自己都觉得毫无说服力。

“是别人给你的吗？”殇不患替他擦去了泪水，低声问。

浪巫谣见殇不患愿意听他解释，不再像之前那样害怕，“嗯，天命给的，和影碟机一起。”

“诶？天命？”

“嗯，她说，我该学习一下，以后不至于什么都不懂。”

“学，学习这个做什么！”殇不患吃惊地瞪大眼，“你又不喜欢……啊，难道你喜欢……？”

点头。

“诶？！！”殇不患更加惊讶了，随即发现了问题，“那天命是怎么知道的？”

“可能是聆牙说的……”

“什么！聆牙又是怎么知道的！”

“我告诉他的……”

殇不患沉默了，他心里挺不好受，倒不是因为发现了浪巫谣的小秘密，而是发现，浪巫谣唯独瞒着他一个人。

如果浪巫谣不愿意让睦天命知道，聆牙一定不会说。事实上聆牙也确实瞒住了殇不患。

“是这样啊……”殇不患落寞地想，浪巫谣其实一直都对自己小心翼翼，自己多看他几眼，凑得近些，他都会不动声色地避过。

虽然不知道为什么，可能阿浪讨厌我吧。不知道阿浪究竟喜欢谁呢。

殇不患这么想着，觉得是时候把事情说明白了，自己也好断了这个念头。于是他认真地问浪巫谣，“阿浪喜欢的是个什么样的人？”

“殇，你别问了……”

“可以让我认识一下吗？”

“这……”

“聆牙和天命都知道了，只瞒着我一个人，我会难过的哦。”殇不患故作轻松地追问，心中不免有些烦闷，故而语气听起来有些强硬。

“不患。”

“嗯？”

“是……不患。”浪巫谣小声重复了一遍，又把自己裹进了被子里。

“……”殇不患比之前发现影碟的时候愣了更久，然后，“诶？？？？”

先前的疑惑和在意的地方都得到了解释，殇不患哭笑不得地把浪巫谣从被子里捞出来，看着他红透的脸，简直想给自己一巴掌。

“阿浪，你怎么也不早些告诉我……”殇不患不等浪巫谣回答，抱住了他的肩膀，浪巫谣愣了愣，吃惊地看着殇不患的侧脸，然后靠了上去。

良久，殇不患扶着浪巫谣躺好，摸了摸他的头发。

这次他没有躲开。

殇不患笑了，想去给自己倒杯茶冷静一下，一转头看到了始作俑者的那张影碟。

好奇心被勾起的他，拿着影碟，对浪巫谣问道，“阿浪，你都学了些什么？”

浪巫谣看到影碟的瞬间脸又红了，“没……没有。”

“没看过吗？”

“不敢看。”

“你都没有看过，怎么就不敢看了？”

浪巫谣没有说话，指了指床头柜的另一层抽屉。

殇不患拉开抽屉，又愣住了。

抽屉里有很多书本，内容嘛……和影碟的内容应该差不多。

“这些……也是天命给的？”

“嗯。”

殇不患觉得自己今天重新认识了睦天命。

“书看过了吗？”

“翻了第一本，好可怕……”

殇不患没想到会听到这样的回答，不过转念一想，浪巫谣对此完全是一张白纸，觉得可怕也是人之常情吧。

殇不患拿起浪巫谣说的第一本，拿的时候却觉得抽屉的声响不太对劲。他翻了翻，发现书的底下压着些瓶瓶罐罐，里面是不明液体和膏体，边上还有各种颜色的纸盒。

“这些是……”

浪巫谣向抽屉看了一眼，“聆牙给的，说要是我学会了书和影碟的内容以后能用上。”

“呃……”

“殇。”浪巫谣看着殇不患的眼神充满了坚定。

“嗯？怎么？”

“现在殇都知道了，我应该开始学习了才对，我们播那张影碟吧。”

“巫谣，不是这样的。”

“？”

“这不是你的‘义务’。如果你不愿意，觉得害怕，就不要勉强自己。”

当天晚上，浪巫谣睡下之后，得知消息的聆牙和睦天命兴冲冲地在客厅边八卦边等殇不患出现，等到的却是殇不患劈头盖脸一顿责备。

“还不都是因为你这家伙太迟钝了，我们俩才不得不帮点小忙。”聆牙一副‘我是为你好’的表情。

睦天命也顺着话头数落殇不患，“巫谣是个单纯的孩子，我们还担心呢，万一你对他没那个意思，你那毒舌伤害到他幼小的心灵怎么办？”

“你们俩闹够没有！把那么些东西拿给巫谣看，把他给吓得。天命我还没问你呢，你哪儿来的这么多书啊影碟的！还有你！给巫谣买那么多盒Durex，是要去无人区探险的时候当水囊吗！”

“呿，好心遭雷劈。那你自己努力吧~”睦天命撇撇嘴，径自回家去了，聆牙也自顾自回了屋。

“这些书你们俩还没看完啊？”聆牙看浪巫谣欲言又止的样子，先问了出来。

“不是看书，是……”浪巫谣咬了咬唇，“殇总是想看我……”

“他不是天天都在看你。”聆牙忍不住吐槽，“上回居然看着你还能把悬赏的那老兄给抓了，搞得他一个S级的目标都怀疑人生了，到现在他的狱友们还天天开导他别想不开呢。”

“不是那种看我，是……”浪巫谣翻开了书，迅速瞥了一眼，塞到聆牙面前，“是想看我这个样子……”

聆牙没想到浪巫谣会突然把书递给他，老实说他自己对此没什么研究，故而一瞬间有些冲击。

不过，他还是明白了浪巫谣想说什么，“这不是很平常吗？难道你们平时不是这样？”

“很，很平常吗？”浪巫谣吓了一跳，“可我们都是拉上窗帘，关了灯，什么也看不见了才……”

“不是吧！”聆牙惊讶道，“殇不患这家伙这么纯情啊？”

“是我不让……”浪巫谣满脸通红，“这个样子被看到，不是很丢脸吗……”

“我好像明白问题出在哪里了。”聆牙感叹道，“阿浪你自己也很清楚吧。”

“嗯……这样下去对不患也很抱歉……”

“阿浪，这话别让殇不患知道是我说的。”聆牙认真道，“连这种事他都肯迁就你，怎么可能觉得你丢脸呢。”

“……”浪巫谣点点头，“那，我试试吧……”

“巫谣？你在家吗？”客厅传来了殇不患的声音。

浪巫谣慌忙把书收好，聆牙替他打前哨争取时间，“怎么样，钱收到了吗？”

“嗯，收到了。”殇不患收好银行卡，“S级的目标真好赚，难度也没有传说中的这么高嘛，以后可以多接一些。”

“那回是你运气好，下次对上厉害的对手，可别再走神盯着阿浪看了。”

“啊哈哈，我知道了。”

“咦，这是什么？”聆牙问道。

只见殇不患高高兴兴地掏出一个小册子，有些期待地搓着手。

“哦，阿浪，今天不是七夕节嘛，我们也没什么事，要不和阿卷他们来个四人约会？”

浪巫谣抬眼看见小册子上写着“仙镇温泉”。

“四人约会是去……温泉？”

“对啊，我们还从来没去过呢。你看，那里景色可好了。”殇不患的语气中有些心虚。

“嗯，好。”

“你先别忙着拒绝，那里真的不错的……呃……你答应了！！”殇不患“腾”地站起身，抱住浪巫谣的肩膀，“太好了！”

一行四人驾着车，在路上其他车乘客好奇的目光中出了城。

旁人好奇的理由也很简单，这一行四人有三个男性，驾车的却是丹翡这唯一的姑娘。

考了十遍驾照也没考过的卷残云，这方面就完全帮不上忙了。

原本殇不患开车挺稳妥，可现在他总是走神去看浪巫谣，大家都担心他会一不留神就把车给撞了。而浪巫谣，虽然平时总是容易害羞的样子，开起车来却毫不含糊，给他一辆桑塔纳都能开出跑车的动静，坐他的车，就连殇不患这么粗神经的人都有些心慌。

仙镇温泉的路确实不太好走。一路上的车越来越少，只有看着导航，才能找到点没走错路的实感。

临近傍晚的时候，四人终于到达了仙镇温泉。

这地方三面环山，风景确实不错，此时时间也刚刚好，落日余晖给仙镇温泉更添了几分浪漫的气息。只是，此处实在太偏僻，因而客人一直都非常少。

“上次来这附近的时候，我还在那座山上埋伏过呢。”殇不患指着不远处的一座山顶，“虽然只是个A级，可特别会躲，那次滚了一身烂泥回来，足足洗了两天才洗干净，阿浪好几天都没理我。”

“啊哈哈，理解，特别理解！”卷残云拍着殇不患的肩，“有一回我和以前的朋友聚餐，喝大了，吐了一身，阿翡三天没让我进屋！”

浪巫谣和丹翡默契地不想理睬这两个家伙。

“浪大哥，你的身材这么好，穿什么都显瘦，平时都吃什么呀？”丹翡羡慕地打量着浪巫谣。

“平时都吃殇做的菜，偶尔也会出去吃。”

“诶？殇大哥会烧菜啊！我们家残云可就完全不行了，让他煮个鸡蛋，他居然放进了微波炉，炸得整个微波炉都是！”

浪巫谣闻言脸红了起来。

“哈哈哈哈，阿浪也干过这事儿。”殇不患听见两人的对话，过来想摸摸浪巫谣的头，手却被他一巴掌拍开。

殇不患赔笑着，一手接过浪巫谣肩上的行李。

“浪大哥到哪儿都带着琴呢。”丹翡赶紧转移话题，“一会儿可以弹给我们听吗？”

“嗯，可以。”浪巫谣点点头，“作了新歌。”

“哇，门票钱省了！”卷残云兴奋道，“最近你们玹歌乐队的票可难买了，黄牛票炒得好高。”

“你们俩想来听，说一声就行了。”殇不患摊手，“给你们留最好的位子。”

“那就谢啦！”卷残云话音未落，被丹翡一记暴栗，“我们家残云不懂事，你们别在意，能让我们买到票就很感谢啦。”

浪巫谣摇摇头，“想听的话，来家里也可以。”

晚餐的时候，浪巫谣给大家弹唱了新作的曲子。

虽然几人听得意犹未尽，在丹翡感叹“浪大哥吃得好少啊！”之后，浪巫谣被殇不患强行按回座位上，还给夹了很多菜勒令吃完。

“我一不看着他，他就不好好吃饭，真是的。”殇不患向丹翡他们抱怨，“这些年也没见他多长点肉。”

“我长高了。”浪巫谣抗议。

“长高了更要多吃点，不然营养哪里跟得上。”

“……”浪巫谣沉默了几秒，灵光一闪，“外面的东西没有不患做的好吃。”

殇不患是一点脾气都没有了，忍不住笑着摸了摸他的头发，丹翡睁大了眼说不出话来，卷残云只管扒饭。

丹翡顿觉货比货得扔。

仙镇温泉提供穿着温泉泳衣的混浴，这样丹翡就不用落单了。

晚饭过后，几人各自回屋去换泳衣。浪巫谣第一时间把自己关进洗手间，等他出来之后——

“阿浪，你这是……噗”

“怎么？”

“我们是去泡温泉，不是去潜水啊。”

“那……”

殇不患指了指自己的泳裤，“我们去给你买一条吧。”

“不……”浪巫谣条件反射想要拒绝，却想起自己白天和聆牙的对话，改口道，“好吧。”

在小店里纠结了半天，浪巫谣终于挑了一条泳裤，挑它唯一的理由自然是，裤腿比别的都长。

这么一番折腾之后，卷残云和丹翡已经等候多时了。

“抱歉抱歉，来晚了。”殇不患向他们打着招呼，只见卷残云看见浪巫谣之后，偷偷向殇不患眨了眨眼。

殇不患点点头。

温泉的池子挺多，从低温到高温一路上林林总总得有十几二十个池，几人也不讲究，挑了一个温度适中的泡了进去。

每个池子都不大，四个人一起坐进去就显得有些拥挤。

浪巫谣原以为自己无法适应，在看到卷残云和丹翡毫不在意地和平时一样边聊天边玩水，殇不患看他的眼神也和平时没两样之后，倒是放下了心。

“啊~难得这样悠闲地出来度假呢。”殇不患感叹，“星空很漂亮哦！”

众人闻言抬头看去，只见天上星星点点，忽明忽灭，还有一弯新月发出柔和的光。

然而突然，月光和星光都被一个人挡住。

“咦？凛雪鸦！你为什么会在这里！”

“唉呀，奇遇啊各位！”凛雪鸦甩着长发打了个招呼，“我抽奖抽到了这家的温泉，当然要来享受一下啦！”

凛雪鸦想要挤进四人泡着的池子，浪巫谣却警惕地挡住了他下水的路，还把殇不患挡在身后。

“离不患远些！”

“这是……完全被讨厌了呢。”凛雪鸦摊了摊手，不再捉弄这几个人，“各位玩得开心啊~”

“咦？不对啊……”凛雪鸦走远之后，丹翡突然想起了什么，“我见过这个抽奖活动，抽的是七夕的双人温泉之旅，可凛先生却是一个人来的。”

“谁会愿意和这家伙凑在一起啊。”殇不患撇撇嘴。

虽然凛雪鸦时不时会给他们介绍赏金任务，报酬也不低，可他的任务十有八九都有不少内情，总是把殇不患坑得挺惨。

“啊——————”突然，远处的温泉池里响起了尖锐的叫喊，且明显喊声在中途戛然而止。

“出什么事了！”卷残云吓了一跳，本能地护着丹翡，提防起四周。

“有凛这家伙在准没好事！”殇不患抱怨了一句，快步往尖叫的方向跑去，浪巫谣紧随其后。


	2. Chapter 2

尖叫的源头，是个来泡温泉的女性客人，此时她的身边，除了老熟人凛雪鸦之外，居然还有——

“啸狂狷！怎么是你！”喊出这句话的是凛雪鸦。

啸狂狷推了推眼镜，“是凛先生啊，好久不见了呢。对了，我这儿有个不错的合作项目……”

“打住！我绝对，绝对不会再和你合作！你死了这条心！”

殇不患和浪巫谣面面相觑，他们还从未见过凛雪鸦如此气急败坏的样子。

“哎呀，这位不是玹歌乐队的主唱浪先生嘛！想不到在这里遇见你！”啸狂狷此时也注意到了二人。

浪巫谣戒备地看着啸狂狷不说话。

“现在不是闲聊的时候吧？”殇不患挡住了试图和浪巫谣搭话的啸狂狷，指了指先前尖叫的女孩，“这是怎么回事？”

女孩有些紧张地看着面前几个陌生人，手舞足蹈地试图解释什么，可嗓子里发不出半点声音，急得哭了出来。

“你不能说话了？”浪巫谣似乎看懂了。

女孩拼命点头，看到浪巫谣的脸愣了一下，随后指了指他，做了个弹吉他的动作。

“你认识我？”

女孩点头，还做了个应援的动作。

“原来是我们乐队的粉丝，别怕，我们会帮你。”

女孩感激地看着浪巫谣，平复了一下心情，在看到他身后的殇不患之后，向他挥了挥手，还做了个打鼓的动作。

“对，我是鼓手殇不患。到底发生了什么事？”

女孩抬起头，只见她的脖子上有一道细小的伤痕，然后，女孩抬手做了个抹脖子的动作，指了指某个方向。

“你的意思是，有人划伤了你的脖子，往那里跑了，然后你就说不出话了？”殇不患摸了摸下巴。

女孩对他比了个大拇指。

“不太寻常啊……”凛雪鸦自言自语，“不会是传闻中的那个吧……”

啸狂狷眼睛亮了，急忙问女孩，“快说，划伤你脖子的东西长什么样？”

女孩有些害怕地缩了缩。

“你这家伙别吓人家啊。”殇不患拉开啸狂狷，“你有没有看到对方的脸，或者袭击你的东西是什么样？”

女孩摇头。

“看来，只能去那边看看有没有线索了。”

众人看向女孩指的袭击者逃跑的方向，那里是温泉一侧的尽头，如果身手足够好，攀上几株长得茂盛的树木可以直接翻到外面。

殇不患和浪巫谣有心追踪，可他们公开的身份只是乐队成员，只好让凛雪鸦和啸狂狷先去调查，两人把女孩交给丹翡他们安顿好，换了衣服后也追了出去。

一边追踪，殇不患一边给睦天命打了个电话，“天命，帮我调一下仙镇温泉附近的监控，看看有没有人开车离开。”

“咦？你和巫谣不是去过七夕了吗？”

“遇到个案子，怀疑是传闻中的夺魄刀。”

“什么！”

“袭击者失手了，受害人只被夺去了声音，但不能放任不管。”

“我知道了。需要我们去支援吗？”

“不，凛雪鸦和啸狂狷也在这里。”

“……你们小心。”

睦天命很快查了附近的监控，发现没有车辆通行。行凶的人应该还在附近。

先一步追踪的凛雪鸦和啸狂狷也发现了一些线索。

“发现什么了？”

啸狂狷眯着眼来回看了看殇不患和浪巫谣，“你们两个来做什么？”

“受害的女孩是我们乐队的粉丝，我们不能放着不管。”殇不患说得特别义正言辞。凛雪鸦不动声色地勾了勾唇角。

虽然啸狂狷是个黑警，可乐队不能让他发现身份有问题，不然就危险了。

“有线索？”浪巫谣赶紧打断这个话题，回到正题。

“往那边跑了，不过路不好走，现在还是大晚上的，不容易追。”

殇不患皱眉，那个方向他很熟悉，就是之前让他沾了一身泥，洗了两天才洗干净的土路。浪巫谣好不容易愿意和他再亲近些，他可不想又搞得好几天被拒之门外。

“你们两个在这里等着，我叫了支援，等他们来了，你们指个路。”啸狂狷说完，搭上凛雪鸦的肩膀，“凛先生，请？”

凛雪鸦白了他一眼，他不想放过这么好的机会，只好硬着头皮和啸狂狷往前搜寻。

殇不患和浪巫谣只得等在原地，然而，在啸狂狷的支援到达之前，睦天命的支援倒是先到了。

到的不是睦天命本人，而是一台无人机，和一些耳麦之类的物资。

“帮了大忙了！”殇不患戴上耳麦和睦天命连线，“不过，一会儿啸狂狷的援兵会到，在他们眼皮子底下操纵无人机可不是个好主意。”

“这是天工开发的最新型，不用操作手柄，直接通过脑电波控制。拍摄 的画面我这里也能收到。”

“这都行！”殇不患挺想试试，却见浪巫谣眼睛闪亮，期待地看着他，于是把感应器递给浪巫谣，“阿浪，还是你来吧，这感应器你戴着当发卡比较自然。”

浪巫谣高兴地点点头，殇不患把感应器夹在他的头发上，根据说明设置好之后，无人机成功升空。

殇不患和浪巫谣在手机上兴致勃勃地查看拍摄到的夜视画面，很快就找到了凛雪鸦他们的位置，然后轻而易举地超过了他们。

“两位是玹歌乐团的人吗？”不多久，有一队穿着制服的人找到了二人。

殇不患松了口气，总算啸狂狷还有点常识，叫来的援兵不是和他偷偷互通款曲的黑帮，而是真正的警察。

不过，要是来的真是黑帮的人，啸狂狷应该能想到，殇不患他们绝对会给指一条弯路。

二人热心地把方向告知警察，并真情实感地陈述了他们对粉丝的关切之情，没想到警察队伍里还真有玹歌乐团的粉丝，两人心里暗暗松了口气。

告别了警察之后，耳麦里传来睦天命的声音，“快看无人机拍摄的画面，前面有人。”

二人打开手机，只见前面不远处有微弱的光线，浪巫谣操作无人机推近了些，看到一个隐蔽的山洞里有两个人。

其中一个全副武装，带着口罩，夜视镜和兜帽，应该就是袭击者，而与他说话的人，居然又是个熟人。

“刑亥？！”耳麦里传来睦天命的惊叹。

“这阵子都没和她的人交过手，还以为她消停了呢。”殇不患撇撇嘴。

“殇，看那把刀。”

“好像还真是夺魄刀啊……”

“怎么办？”

“……天命，这无人机有战斗功能吗？”

“还没有搭载，只有最简单的运输和拍摄功能。”

“啧……这半吊子老头。”殇不患打消了用无人机去抢刀的念头，“等凛他们到了，我们静观其变吧。”

凛雪鸦他们没有让殇不患等太久，不出意料地，他们俩已经是满身的泥泞。啸狂狷边深一脚浅一脚地往前走，边骂骂咧咧，“这人是猴子吗！居然能从树上走！”

此二人的情况还不如殇不患前一次，至少那次殇不患全副武装，回家后把衣服扔了，再去洗这身泥，容易了很多。此时只穿着温泉泳裤的凛雪鸦二人，煎熬极了。

无人机的镜头里，戴着兜帽的人身上确实没有沾到泥，殇不患忍不住赞叹了一声。

很快，四人就打了个照面，刑亥果然被认了出来。

混战中，刑亥身边那人完全不敌。他似乎只有爬树翻墙的技术特别好，应该是刑亥找来专门用来偷袭的。

此时啸狂狷的增援也到了，刑亥见自己势单力薄，示意同伙赶紧跑，为了掩护，她挥起夺魄刀，袭向凛雪鸦。

凛雪鸦不敢硬拼，闪躲的同时，看到啸狂狷抢过同僚的手枪，抬手一枪，正中刑亥手腕上的镯子。

刑亥的手虽然没受到直接的伤害，可夺魄刀脱手飞了出去，啸狂狷正要抢夺，只见凛雪鸦一挥手中的烟斗，把刀撞得飞了出去。

刑亥见形势不利，只得撤退，啸狂狷见状，迅速向刀飞出去的地方扑去，凛雪鸦也不甘示弱，与他几乎同时到达那片草丛，四下搜寻。

警察们陆续加入了搜索的队伍，可不管他们怎么搜，这把刀像是被大地吞噬了一般，失去了踪迹。

那么，夺魄刀去哪儿了呢？

“巫谣，下回还是让不患来开无人机吧……”睦天命趴在监视器前，无奈道，“我刚才险些隔着屏幕晕车了……”

“对不起……”浪巫谣慌忙摘下头上的感应器，小心翼翼地交给殇不患。

殇不患摸了摸他的头发以示安慰，“没事，巫谣开得很好，这不是连刀都抢回来了嘛，多厉害。”

“你就宠着他吧，净挑好听的说。”睦天命翻了个白眼，“刚才巫谣明明把无人机开出了导弹的效果，你亏心不亏心。”

无人机回到了二人的手边，殇不患拿出天工诡匠开发的除魔封口袋，把夺魄刀扔了进去，“这下应该没事了。”

浪巫谣把二人的耳麦等装备整理好，连着刀一起挂在无人机上，设置好自动回库，任由无人机自行返航。

扔下在山里搜寻的啸狂狷和凛雪鸦，殇不患和浪巫谣回到了温泉旅社。

受害女孩的屋里，丹翡正陪着她看电视，卷残云觉得进女孩的屋子到底不合适，一个人坐在走廊上等待。

殇不患和浪巫谣进屋的时候，女孩一脸期待地看着他们。

“你觉得怎么样，划伤的地方还疼吗？”殇不患问道。

女孩摸了摸脖子，摇摇头。

“伤处愈合了。”浪巫谣看了看，“试试能不能说话。”

女孩有些紧张地开口，还是发不出声音。

“你先放松，深呼吸几次，再试试。”殇不患耐心地指导着。

“呃、啊、啊————啊，我能说话了！”女孩兴奋地尖叫，“太好了，谢谢你们！”

“我们没有做什么，刚才追出去的其中一个人是警察，应该是警察已经抓到了坏人，救了你。”为免麻烦，殇不患把高帽子全都扣在了啸狂狷的头上。

女孩拼命点头，“太好了！我还以为这辈子我都不能说话了！”

“那……没什么事的话，我们先走了。”

在应了女孩各种要求签名、合影、握手之后，殇不患等人终于得以脱身，回到了自己的屋里，天都快亮了。

殇不患看了看天色，懊恼地想，好好的一个七夕就这么过去了，不但没有享受到温泉，难得浪巫谣好像不那么害羞了，他却连个腰都没有搂到。

回到屋里的浪巫谣果然一溜烟把自己关进了浴室。

什么都没有改变啊。

殇不患叹了口气，想去窗边看日出，浴室的门开了条缝，“不患，我忘了拿睡衣，能帮我递一下吗？”

“哦。来了。”殇不患从行李中找出了浪巫谣的睡衣，塞进门缝里。

“再往里递一些，我够不到。”

“好。”殇不患把整条胳膊都塞进了门缝，没想到浴室的门突然被浪巫谣拉开，他整个人都被拽了进去，然后，门“砰”的一声又被关上。

浴室里没有开灯，但有光线从一扇小窗透进来。

浪巫谣抱着殇不患的脖子不撒手，似乎有些紧张。

“巫谣？”

“你，你先不要看……”

“哦。”殇不患一时没明白怎么回事，只是双手搂住浪巫谣的腰，却在碰到他的时候明白了过来。

殇不患勾起了唇角，浪巫谣搂着他的脖子，一步步退到了离小窗最远的淋浴间里，让殇不患转了个身。

浪巫谣有些紧张地为殇不患除下衣衫，殇不患自然不想等得太久，自己三下五除二，把衣服扔得老远，一把关上了淋浴间的玻璃门。

他回过身，只能看见站在喷淋底下的浪巫谣的轮廓，他走得近了些，正要把人圈在怀里，却被喷淋的水浇了一头一脸。

“噗——咳咳咳！”

“啊，殇，没事吧……”

“没，没事。”

“你先转过去……”

“哦。”殇不患好奇地转了个身，很快，就感觉到浪巫谣仔仔细细为他洗头的动作。

两人谁也没有说话，殇不患从善如流地享受着，在浪巫谣为他抹沐浴露的时候更高兴了些，而浪巫谣的手却在接近他小腹的时候，拐了个弯。

给他点时间，别吓到他。殇不患这么想着，咬着牙不敢动，在浪巫谣拐了第三个弯的时候，实在忍不住，握住浪巫谣的手腕往下一带。

“啊！”

“唔——”

这还是浪巫谣第一次用手触到自己的下身，殇不患满足地长出一口气，而浪巫谣的手僵在了那里，一动都不敢动。

“巫谣？”

浪巫谣把脸贴到了他的背上，脸上的温度有些热。

“吓到你了？”

“没，没事……”

“要不先放开？这样我可不好受啊。”

浪巫谣松开了手正要抽回，闻言却犹豫了，然后，下定了决心，又一把握了上去。

“嘶——！巫谣，松手！握得太紧了！！”

“啊！对不起！！”

浪巫谣缩回了手，殇不患转身看见他像做了坏事认错般低着头。

“别太勉强自己啊。”殇不患摸了摸他的头发，“虽然我是很高兴啦。来，转身。”

“？”

“我给你洗头。”

“嗯。”

殇不患轻柔地替浪巫谣洗净头发，浪巫谣渐渐放松下来，这个黑暗的角落让他觉得很有安全感，身体早就熟悉了殇不患的碰触，在殇不患为他抹沐浴露的时候，也没有紧张。

“巫谣……”殇不患见他放松了下来，搂住了他的腰，“可以吗？”

浪巫谣握住殇不患的手臂，轻轻点了点头。

殇不患关上了水龙头，拨开浪巫谣的发丝，亲吻起他的后颈。

浪巫谣迎合着殇不患在自己身上游走的手，却发现，他的手也在碰到自己小腹的时候，突然拐了个弯。

“不患，你……”

殇不患笑了，舔了舔他的后颈，“刚才巫谣就是这样对付我的。”

“呜……我不是故意的……”

“可我是故意的。”殇不患咬住浪巫谣的耳垂，手依然在浪巫谣的小腹巡睃着，在他难耐地想要迎合的时候，还把自己的分身凑近他的臀缝摩梭。

浪巫谣简直不知道该迎合哪边好，他想要阻止殇不患作乱的手，却使不上劲去推开，情急之下只得反手握住殇不患的分身，却不想中了计，手被殇不患反过来握住，而殇不患竟就着这个动作挺动起腰。

耳边传来殇不患渐渐沉重的呼吸，浪巫谣更加难耐，学着殇不患的样子把他的手往下一带，在碰触到自己分身的时候赶紧握住。

“学得很快嘛。”殇不患笑了。

浪巫谣举一反三地想要把殇不患的分身往自己身后带，殇不患顺势抵住他身后的入口，却忍住没有更进一步。

“不患？”

殇不患没有回应，浪巫谣疑惑地转头去看，只见殇不患正低着头看着什么，唇角勾起。

等等，他能看到殇不患的表情，也就是说……

光线不知什么时候比之前亮了不少。

“不患，别看那里……”

“为什么？巫谣这么讨厌我看吗？”殇不患这次没有迁就他，而是不依不饶地耍赖。

“不是讨厌……”浪巫谣只好解释，“又不好看，好丢脸，别看了……”

“胡说。”殇不患抬起脸，“景色明明这么好，骗人可不行哦。”

“呜……”

趁着浪巫谣还在混乱之中，殇不患搂住他的腰，一个挺身——

“啊——！！”

“嗯，这个表情更好看。”不等浪巫谣反应过来，殇不患吻住了他的唇，直到浪巫谣手忙脚乱地推开他的脸，才意犹未尽地舔了舔他的后颈。

浪巫谣大口大口地喘息着，殇不患看向身下自己和浪巫谣相接的地方，见自己的分身已经完全没入了浪巫谣的身体，一时看呆了。

连殇不患握住浪巫谣分身的手都没了动静。

“……不患？”

“嗯？”

“怎么了……”

“什么？”

“呜……怎么……不动……”

“巫谣想要我怎么动？”殇不患得寸进尺。

浪巫谣说不出话来，只得自己扭动起腰，却发现这样一来，不但带动了身后，连身前都传来了快感。

看着浪巫谣吞吐着自己的样子，殇不患灼热目光的有如实质。

浪巫谣感到自己的意识和身体似乎已经被一分为二，意识清清楚楚地告诉自己，这样做实在太羞耻了，身体却不想再停下来，诚实地向殇不患索取着。

听着浪巫谣渐渐沉重的喘息，和一声高过一声的呻吟，殇不患应和着浪巫谣的节奏挺动起腰，贪婪地想要把浪巫谣在自己身下的样子全部都印刻在脑海中。

……

“不患……”

“嗯？”

“你好可怕。”

殇不患失笑，在浪巫谣熟悉了他的碰触之后，已经很久没有听他说自己“可怕”了。

“巫谣要是肯多让我看看，等我习惯了，就不可怕了。”

浪巫谣满眼写着不信。

“是真的。堵不如疏嘛。”

浪巫谣见殇不患捉弄自己，气愤地拍开他搂着自己的手，而殇不患缩了缩手，又觍着脸将他搂住。

门外传来了脚步声，很快，一阵敲门声响起。殇不患却搂着浪巫谣不肯动。

“有人敲门。”

“别理他。”

见没人应门，敲门声变得急促。

“万一是丹医生他们有事……”

“能有什么事，别理他。”

敲门声很快变成了砸门声，还夹杂着啸狂狷的喊声，“殇不患！你给我开门！别以为你躲在屋里我不知道！”

“我去开门吧。”浪巫谣挣脱了殇不患的怀抱，把门打开的时候，殇不患却跟了过来，又搂住了他的腰，把脸搁在他的肩膀上。

这还是殇不患头一次在外人面前与他这么亲密，浪巫谣有些无措，啸狂狷却似乎没有注意到这些细节，劈头就问，“你把刀藏哪里去了！”

“啊？”

“别给我装糊涂，让开，我要搜屋子！”

“搜查令呢？”

“……哼，当时在林子里，除了我和凛雪鸦，就你们最有机会抢走那把刀，你们最好老实交代，别让我查出来！”

“什么刀不刀的，见都没见过。”

“没见过？现在那女孩又能说话了，你要怎么解释！”

“她太可怜了，感动上苍，让你们警察抓到坏人，还她嗓子了呗。”

“你……！”啸狂狷被噎得不轻，还没来得及继续盘查，殇不患扔下一句“行了，你味儿太呛了，快去洗洗吧”，把门关上了。

隔着门，他竟还听到殇不患说，“阿浪，别理他，估计是他业绩没达标，魔怔了。”

啸狂狷很想破口大骂，然而，殇不患戳中了他的痛脚，他的业绩……还真没达标。

此时更加生气的，自然是凛雪鸦了。啸狂狷不知道殇不患他们的身份，他可是一清二楚。

虽然不知道他们的武器装备是哪里来的，凛雪鸦见多了他们层出不穷的高科技手段，那把刀，他百分之两百的肯定，是殇不患用什么他不知道的东西给偷走了。

可是，这事儿死无对证。

凛雪鸦此时更加担心的是，这一身烂泥的气味是否这辈子都洗不掉了，险些把自己洗秃噜皮。

“我为什么要抽中温泉旅行啊！”凛雪鸦懊恼地想。

“我为什么要去咸鱼上买温泉旅行票啊！”与此同时，啸狂狷也发出同样的感叹。


End file.
